A conventional touch panel has a configuration in which a transmissive touch panel is disposed on the surface of a liquid crystal display panel, a finger approach signal processing unit detecting the approach of a user's finger by the use of infrared rays or micro waves is provided, and a guiding image is displayed along with a menu using the liquid crystal display panel. A navigation apparatus employing such a conventional touch panel is disclosed in which the approach of a finger to the touch panel is detected by the finger approach signal processing unit and a menu is displayed on the display unit when a user's operation is received by the touch panel through the menu displayed on the display unit (see PTL 1).
That is, a conventional image display device has been known which is applied to, for example, a car navigation apparatus and which displays a menu with the approach of the finger to the touch panel when receiving a user's operation through the use of the touch panel disposed on the display screen, whereby it is possible to satisfactorily provide various pieces of information by effectively using the display screen with a limited size.